Declan Porter
Declan Foster Porter is Jack Porter's younger brother and Charlotte Grayson's ex-boyfriend. Declan constantly encourages Jack to go after Emily Thorne, and he declines the advances of Amanda Clarke. He and Nolan have developed a tight bond, as Nolan has protected him and paid for his tuition at Collins Prep (Declan once described him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook". Biography ]]Declan is the second son of Carl Porter and Jack’s troubled kid brother. Well-intentioned but rough around the edges, he’s an outsider among his peers, frustrated with the lot he’s been dealt in life. Declan is both intrigued and aroused by the wealthy world of the elite vacationers that populate his town every summer, and his interest finds a target in the sassy but good hearted Charlotte Grayson. He has $50 to his name. Season One Declan Porter is Jack’s younger brother, a rough-around-the-edges kid from the docks who just wants a better life for himself. Constantly frustrated by how little owning and working at the Stowaway does for him and Jack, as well as the turbulent relationship he’s had with Charlotte Grayson, Declan is constantly looking for an escape from his blue-collar world. A good kid that’s always willing to stand-up for what he believes in, Declan does his best to look out for his older brother, as well as Charlotte – even when they’re not together. Because Declan knows he would be good for her… and just because he may not be able to take her out to a nice dinner or buy her some fancy jewelry, he could at least always make her smile. And while that’s not exactly good enough for Victoria, that’s more than enough, more often than not, for Charlotte. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Declan gets in trouble when he and a friend, Trey Chandler break into the house of a man named Kenny Ryan and Declan accidentally leaves his ID card on the scene. Ryan then approaches the Porter brothers personally, offering not to press charges if he gets the loot back. Unfortunately, Trey tells Declan the buyer has already gotten the items and won't return them. In order to get his money back, Ryan becomes involved in the Stowaway. However, unbeknownst to the Porter brothers, Trey Chandler had been acting on Ryan's instructions as part of a ruse for him to take over the Stowaway. Personality Declan didn't like being poor but despite this he told Victoria that he cared more about Charlotte than about money, although he did take Victoria's money in the end, but only pretended to break up with Charlotte. However he also cared more about Jack than about Charlotte which ultimately led to them breaking up for real. Declan was sentimental as he refused to sell his mothers ring. He has also shown a short temper at times, most notably when he yelled at his father which indirectly caused his father's death. For some reason, Declan did not seem to feel any guilt, and although he felt grief, he told Jack that he had meant what he said to their father. Jack actually seems to be more of a father figure to Declan than his real father was, since Declan cared about Jack more than his dad. Relationships Romance Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Declan Family Jack Porter : Main Article: Jack and Declan Carl Porter : Main Article: Declan and Carl Friends Appearances Trivia *He and Charlotte faked breaking up so Declan could recieve the money from Victoria. Quotes Gallery Jack Declan.jpg Declan-in-the-dark.jpg Fancy declan.jpg Pilot 21.jpg Category:Characters Category:Porter Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cast